Patch Notes 1.4.10
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Granger New Skin - Terminator. Diamond 599. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00. September 3rd (Server Time). Granger and his new Skin - Terminator will be in a bundle. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Available from 00:00, September 3rd (Server Time). 2. Guinevere and her Starlight Member Skin - Lotus will be available from 00:00, September 1st (Server Time). Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/23 05:01:00 to 2019/8/30 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) 8 Free Heroes: Kimmy; Chou; Cyclops; Hilda; Aurora; Natalia; Gusion; Martis 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela; Helcurt; Irithel; Estes; Lunox; Harith Server Time 2019/8/30 05:01:00 to 2019/9/6 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) 8 Free Heroes: Rafaela; Franco; Bane; Alpha; Vexana; Helcurt; Lancelot; Guinevere 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Clint; Lesley; Johnson; Kimmy; Aldous; Badang II. Hero Adjustments Ling Basic Attribute: ATK Speed at Lv.1 decreased from 1.115 to 1.0125. HP Increase at each level decreased from 165 to 135. Finch Poise: When upgrading this skill, Ling will increase 2.5% to 15% Crit Chance permanently. The CD increased from 5-3s to 7-5.5. (Decreases as skill levels up). Fixed an issue where Ling could not choose a wall to climb sometimes. Now when Ling takes damage on the wall, he will end the Camouflage State. Defiant Sword: Fixed an issue where Ling could stun enemies without dealing Crit Damage. Basic Damage increased from 70-195 to 100-200 (Scales with levels). Physical ATK Bonus decreased from 100% at all levels to 70% at all levels. Crit Chance of this skill decreased from 25% at all levels to 20% at all levels. If Ling uses this skill on the wall and deals Crit Damage to enemies, he will stun enemies for 0.5s instead of slowing them down. Tempest of Blades: Physical ATK Bonus decreased from 200% to 160%. The CD increased from 45/40/35s to 50/45/40s. Optimized the skill description. Valir Burst Fireball: The CD adjusted from 3.5s at all levels to 2.5-2s (Decreases as skill levels up) The charge CD of this skill increased from 6s at all levels to 7.5s at all levels. Slowing Effect increased from 30% to 45%. Basic Damage of the first phase increased from 200-400 to 250-500. (Scales with levels.) Searing Torrent: The CD adjusted from 9s at all levels to 9-7s (Decreases as skill levels up) Vengeance Flame: The Movement Bonus increased from 3s to 6s. Baxia Baxia-Shield Unity: Basic Damage decreased from 250-400/400-600 to 250-375/360-510. (Scales with levels.) Shield of Spirit: Percentage of extra damage equal to Max HP reduced from 6% (at all levels) to 5% (at all levels). Tortoise's Puissance: Extra Damage Reduction adjusted from 100% (at all levels) to 60%/70%/80% (Scales with levels.) Modified the recommended Build. Optimized the skill description. Masha Switched the positions of Howl Shock and Wild Power. Players can still change the positions of her skills in Preparation - Skill Position. Gusion Incandescence: The second phase of movement decreased 15%. Harith Chrono Dash: Basic Damage boosted by this skill decreased 50 at all levels. Esmeralda Frostmoon Shield: The shield adjusted to 270+SkillLevel*80. Now the skill description of this skill is same as the actual display. Guinevere Magic Thump: Slightly increased the time of cast animation. Khufra Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Hylos Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. III. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield The Movement Speed of Minions in Classics increased 15%. The Max Movement Speed remains the same. Skills 1. Missile: Renamed to Flaming Shot. Optimized the display effects. Items 1. Brute Force Breastplate: Unique Passive - Brute Force: Physical & Magic Defense granted by each stack adjusted from 4% to 4 points. 2. Glowing Wand: Optimized the display effects. IV. New Events & Features 1. S13 settlement time in the Advanced Server: 00:00:00, August 30th (Server time). 2. New Rules for Season 14 in Mythic Division A. From S14, the new evaluation mechanism will be activated for Mythic Division. In each season, the Mythic will be divided into 5 small divisions (Mythic I - Mythic V). Players who have achieved Mythic Division will not drop back to Legend for losing games. B. New Evaluation Mechanism for Mythic Division: We will use Mythic Points to evaluate the rank in Mythic Division now. The Mythic Points will be added when winning a Rank Match, while they will be deducted when losing one. The more points your opponents have, the more points you will gain after each victory and the less points you will lose after each defeat. The fewer points your opponents have, the more points you will lose after each defeat. C. Placement Match: In a new season, when achieving Mythic Division, each player needs to finish 10 Placement Matches. Based on the performance of these 10 matches, players would get extra Mythic Points. Better performance grants more points. D. Glorious Mythic Division Rules: When getting 600 or more Mythic Points, players will achieve the Glorious Mythic Division. We canceled the rule where the "Glorious Mythic" title is conferred according to the Ranking. There will be a real-time Leaderboard displaying the top 1,000 players according to the Mythic Points. Players who don't get into the Leaderboard will know how many Points are needed to enter the Leaderboard at the end of the season. V. System Adjustments 1. Starlight Membership: A. Added Task system. Now players can finish Starlight tasks to get more Starlight Pts. B. Added Leaderboards for Starlight Member. C. Optimized preview effects of Starlight Rewards and Skins. 2. Now the performance is smoother when opening Inventory. - Mobile Legends: Bang Bang